


wild oceans shake what's left of me loose

by madnessiseverything



Series: cr daily drabbles [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Hotels, Ocean, Road Trips, Sea Side Town, bros of my heart, i just love beau and fjord and their relationship okay, more tags tba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: “Christ, man. You really wandered out far.” Beau’s voice is groggy and Fjord turns to her with a smile. She squints at him, single strands of her hair being whisked around by the wind. “You good?”“I’m fantastic,” he says, for the first time in a while speaking the truth. His best friend keeps her eyes narrowed for a few seconds longer, before relaxing and reaching over to punch his shoulder.or the one where Fjord and Beauregard are on a long road trip and stop in a small town by the ocean.





	wild oceans shake what's left of me loose

**Author's Note:**

> so guess who had yet another multi-chapter idea and couldn't wait to post it... this is what happens when im left unsupervised, i make beau and fjord brjeau fics with bonus gay. so here we are! hope you enjoy whatever this is, i don't 100% know where things are going just yet but! it sure is going somewhere. hope you enjoy! 
> 
> title from neptune - sleeping at last

Fjord stares down at the black sand dancing around his bare feet with every wave. The glitter is mesmerizing, mirroring the orange glow of the sinking sun as it jumps across the water surface.  
  
He listens to the waves hitting the cliff further up the beach, listens to the wind as it whistles past his ears. The vice-like grip around his chest that had been building for months slowly seems to disappear. He inhales deeply, revels in the feeling of freedom as his lungs expand without a stutter.  
  
Gods, he’s missed the sea.  
  
He looks towards the horizon, the sun now dipping below the water as the single strips of clouds get colored pink by the disappearing light. He watches it disappear from view, watches the purple sky slowly take over, and breathes in the smell of home.

The light is long gone by the time another sound reaches Fjord’s ears. Quiet cursing that sounds all too familiar, followed by the white light of a torch traveling up to where he stands in the waves.  
  
“Christ, man. You really wandered out far.” Beau’s voice is groggy and Fjord turns to her with a smile. She squints at him, single strands of her hair being whisked around by the wind. “You good?”  
  
“I’m fantastic,” he says, for the first time in a while speaking the truth. His best friend keeps her eyes narrowed for a few seconds longer, before relaxing and reaching over to punch his shoulder.  
  
“Awesome, dude. Then why the fuck didn’t you wake me up?”  
  
“I know better,” he says, remembering all too well the times he’s had to deal with a pissed off Beau woken too soon from the minimal amount of sleep she gets. Beau huffs and steps into the waves next to him, torchlight wandering over the water in a mockery of the sun.  
  
“Whatever.” Beau sighs. “Would’ve let you brood out here either way.”  
  
Fjord rolls his eyes and knocks his shoulder into Beau’s. “Hey, no more boring six-hour road stretches,” he says after a few seconds of quiet, Beau’s eyes firmly focused on the sky, where the stars now shine down on them. She nods slowly but doesn’t respond.

They stand there for another while, companionable silence between them as the waves continue to brush along their ankles. Fjord finds himself falling into his memories of the sea, of the beaches he’s seen. He smiles to himself.  
  
“So this is why people never shut up about the ocean, huh?” Beau asks then and Fjord abruptly remembers that this is the first time Beau has stepped foot on a beach. He glances over to her and is relieved at the look of serenity.  
  
“Yeah,” he responds. “Quite the beauty, huh?”  
  
“Yeah.” Beau moves, shaking out her arms. “Can we find the town before we get completely lost, now?” She steps out of the waves, the torch now catching the glint of sand around them. Fjord rolls his shoulders.  
  
“Sure.” He’ll have all the time in the world in the following days to come back here. And Beau was right - their previous track record didn’t lend itself well to late-night navigation. So Fjord gives one last glance to the water, promises to return tomorrow, and follows Beau away from the waves towards their car.  


\---  


It’s nearing 10 pm when their headlights catch the town sign. Beau gives a sigh of relief, pulling herself upright in the seat. “Thank fuck,” she says and yawns, pushing her hands against the car top to stretch.  
  
Fjord yawns in response and starts looking for the signs to the small hotel they had booked their rooms at. The receptionist had insisted during their call that it was impossible to miss due to the signs pointing it out. “Help me look,” he mutters at Beau, who leans forward to peek through the windshield.  
  
It takes them barely five minutes before they are pulling up in the tiny parking lot in front of the Marine Parlor, a cozy looking hotel with an old anchor standing up next to the entrance. Beau is out of the car and stretching before Fjord has turned off the engine. He rolls his eyes at her groans but joins her in stretching his legs once he has climbed out. The dated street lanterns alongside the parking spaces and the hotel front bring a smile to Fjord’s face.  
  
“Dibs on luggage,” Beau says, already opening the car trunk. “You go and talk to people, I’m too tired for all that.”  
  
Fjord claps her on the shoulder and passes along the keys, slinging his small backpack over his shoulder. His steps seem almost too loud as he nears the entrance, the town feeling incredibly silent around them.  
  
The hotel door opens to a warmly lit entryway, a sign with elegant writing spelling out ‘reception’ hangs above a wooden counter littered with ocean-inspired decor. A broad man with tattoos crawling up his arms looks up at Fjord.  
  
“Welcome,” he says with a rumbly voice, the tone vaguely familiar from the booking phone call Fjord had made. “How may I help?”  
  
“Good evening. I booked a room under Ayers.” Fjord rests his hands on the counter and smiles at the receptionist, who nods and starts looking through his files.  
  
“Two beds, breakfast included, access to bathrooms, staying for a week, correct?” The man rattles off the information, looking up briefly at Fjord. Fjord nods.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Alright, you’re in room four. Do you need help with luggage?” The man stands up from behind the counter, standing a good few inches taller than Fjord. Fjord turns to look at the entrance, just barely spotting Beau making her way towards the door with their bags.  
  
“No, it seems we have that handled.”  
  
The receptionist looks past him to the door and gives a curt nod. “Well, once your friend arrives, I’ll show you to your room and point out the facilities.”  
  
“Most appreciated.”  


\---  


Their room is relatively small, the two beds pushed to opposite walls and a nightstand with a lantern on top of it next to each. A window with a large sill looks out towards the backside of the hotel, an orange glow illuminating a small garden with a sitting area. Beyond that, Fjord can just barely make out the movement of waves. He twists the handle and pulls the window open to let in the ocean breeze.  
  
Beau drops onto the bed closest to the door, the frame creaking at the sudden movement. “Fuck, I’m tired.” The bags land on the floorboards with a thud. “I’m not moving anymore.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Fjord responds, sitting down on the bed next to the window. He tests the springs and nods to himself. “Comfortable.”  
  
“It’s certainly a very thematically appropriate hotel,” Beau says, twisting to her side and looking at him. “Guess we’ll see tomorrow if they have more than comfy beds.”  
  
Fjord grins and falls back, crossing his arms behind his head and looking up at the wooden ceiling. The distant sound of waves lights a spark in him that he had long considered dead. “It feels very homey.”  
  
Beau is silent at the comment, and when he looks over to her, her brows are furrowed in contemplation. “I guess so,” she says after a few beats. “Certainly feels more like a home than mine did.”  
  
Fjord nods in agreement. “Ditto.” He stretches. “That’s why we’re here.”  
  
“Sure is.” Beau shifts and kicks off her shoes before putting her feet onto the mattress. “Can’t wait to see if the town is as dead as it seemed.”  
  
“It’s like 10:30. Let people have healthy sleep schedules.”  
  
Beau snorts and Fjord throws a grin her way. He is happy, he thinks. Far away from the awful shit that had tainted his childhood, at the ocean with his best friend. He steals another look at Beau and smiles at the look of peace, her eyes already closed. This trip is doing them some serious good, he muses.  
  
The waves crash into the cliff and Fjord turns to click the switch on the lantern next to his head. His personal heaven, he thinks and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop by my [cr twitter](https://twitter.com/nottanycritter) and [cr tumblr](https://nottanothercritter.tumblr.com).


End file.
